The invention relates to a cultivating machine having a frame with a transverse shaft on which angle drives with tool holders rotating in operation are individually mounted pivotally, the tool holders being drivable by the transverse shaft through the angle drives and the angle drives being equipped with arms between which and the frame resilient means are provided for the resilient mounting of the tool holders in the operating position.
A machine of this kind is known through German Offenlegungsschrift 25 38 306. This machine has the advantage that the tool holders, when in operation, can yield resiliently in the direction opposite the working direction, so that neither the angle drives nor the tool holders nor the cultivating tools disposed thereon can be damaged when these tools encounter large rocks or other similarly unyielding obstructions.
It is disadvantageous in this machine that, on each of the driven shafts of the pivotally mounted angle drives there is disposed an additional angle drive, the tool holders being situated on the driven shafts of this second angle drive. This results in considerable additional cost, since two complete angle drives are required for each tool holder.
In a special embodiment of these known machines, only one angle drive is mounted for pivoting about the other on the transverse shaft, while the angle drives located between them are joined rigidly to the frame. In these angle drives rigidly joined to the frame, the tool holders are disposed on the driven shafts of the drives. In this manner the cost of the tool holder arrangement is reduced by about half. On the other hand, however, only the angle drives which are pivotally disposed can yield resiliently in operation away from the working direction, while the danger of damage to the other angle drives, tool holders and cultivating tools upon collision with solid obstructions remains.